The Lucky Ones
by Fantasy-Flyer
Summary: Zelda is left inconsolable after her beloved leaves. Is isn't until a certain pianist appears to help bring back fiery passion into her life. What will her beloved say when he returns? What secrets will be revealed? LxZ
1. Strange Men in Bars

*~ Hello everyone! While this first started as a one-shot, as I continued to write, ideas just kept on popping into my head. Sooo… I will keep on going with it and we'll see where it takes us! Enjoy! ~*

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own any Nintendo characters mentioned in this story. They rightfully belong to Nintendo.

Dusk was beginning to set in as my heart rode off into the setting sun. I can only imagine the beauty surrounding him as he rides carefree. The fading light catches the bronze wisps that peek out of his customary helmet; emerald eyes glinting as he disappears from view. His adventures take him far away, to places I can only dream of. While he roams free, experiencing everything this world has to offer, I am chained here. My longing for freedom is subdued by my sense of duty and love for my people. As I stand here on the precipice of the South Wall, squinting for one more glance before he fades, there is a sudden chill. I pull my shawl around me tighter and head for the nearby guard tower to be escorted back to the castle. Night has arrived and the darkness will not be chased by the morning sun on the morrow.

As I make my way back to the Castle, I notice that the rancher's daughter, Malon, is on her way to Telma's bar and appears rather distraught. I pause, internally debating whether to try and console the young girl. While I am expected to return to the castle by dark, a sense of empathy rushes through and the urge to join her overrides duty. Excusing myself from my escorts, I make my way towards the crestfallen girl.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could join you for the evening? I am dying to get out of the castle and have some girl time."

Startled, Malon looks up, eyes red from crying. "Oh, Your Majesty, I would be honoured. Please pardon my appearance. I just said goodbye to a close friend and won't be seeing them for awhile now. Company would be great." We both then hurriedly look for a handkerchief.

"No need for the formalities Malon. Zelda is just fine. I, too, am feeling a little less than chipper and figured that we could have some girl talk to try and get ourselves out of this stupor." Smiling, I pass her my kerchief as we walk arm in arm towards Telma's.

Malon's face lightens up, and we begin to talk about the latest gossip and events from the day. I wish that I was able to spend more time with girls like her. I think we'd be best of friends. Sadly, I do not have the 'leisure' of having female confidants outside of the castle, according to my father and his council. My duty must always come first; my heart last. The sudden relaxed atmosphere reminded me of whenever Ralf took me out to Lake Hylia. Sitting in the shade of the trees with a warm breeze rustling the leaves while the soft sound of water running over the beach, it was bliss.

Malon is looking at me expectantly. Oh dear, I must have slipped out of the conversation entirely. Shaking my head, I ask her to repeat the question. She inquires as to where I would like to sit. Looking around, I realized that we had already arrived at Telma's and were standing in the middle of the room. There's the tinkling of the piano in the background as the various patrons settle in for the evening. Already the place is beginning to fill, with what seems to be a group of guards off-duty for the night, settling down at a table in the centre with tankards in hand. The booths are occupied by starry-eyed lovers meeting in the secrecy of night. I announce that our best bet for a conversation would have been a booth or table, but as those are full, we might as well keep Telma company at the bar. Malon claps her hands happily, exclaiming that she loved the idea and so we perched ourselves on a couple of old, sturdy stools on the far end of the bar.

"Well, good evening ladies. I see that we're in royal company tonight. What can I start you two off with?" Telma winks as she appears before us, polishing a silver tankard with a rag.

Malon orders us both a pint of the honeywood brew and Telma glides off to fill our glasses from the tap on the other end.

"I figured that we would start things off slow, and see how we go." She says, interlocking her fingers and resting them on the bar.

"Certainly! Good idea." I nod in agreement and swivel my stool to face Malon, with my elbow propped on the bar. "So...would you like to discuss what happened today?"

Telma returns with the glasses. We thank her as she rushes off to handle a small group of men who were getting a little too rowdy. Malon takes a long swig and then turns to me.

"Well, as I had said, a close friend of mine left today." I nod, encouraging her to go on. "And…well, this isn't the first time that we've said goodbye, but it just gets harder and harder every time because I don't know when he will return."

My eyebrows rise in curiosity. A man, hmm? I wonder if they're closer than she's letting on. She takes another sip as her eyes become misty.

"I've know this friend for a very long time…since we were kids. His family is wealthy and I would always help my father with the delivery…that's when we met. His parents felt that if he had friends that were commoners, he would grow up more balanced. We would always run around the fields, laughing, chasing, and getting into mischief. Sometimes, we would have sleepovers in the loft above the barn, telling each other ghost stories until the other fell asleep. He would even help out with the chores around the ranch. Father always thought that the two of us would grow into something more…"

Smiling gently, I understood the cause of her heartbreak. The pain caused from a loved one's absence is worse than many physical pains. She blows her nose and dabs her eyes, and then continues.

"Now that we've grown up, I've always thought we would become something more. He's never acted on anything, so I am clueless as to how he feels. He's such a gentleman." She snivels, wiping her eyes again. "Whoever said that absence makes the heart grow fonder obviously has never been in love." She laughs, and then turns to me. "What about you Zelda? You don't seem all that happy either."

I hesitate. Where do I begin? "I too, said goodbye to a very dear friend today. I should be used to it, as he goes off on adventures often, both for duty and for heart. Our friendship blossomed from a working relationship at first; I was on guard whenever I was around him. He was training to be one of the Knights of the Realm, and so he became somewhat of a ward of the kingdom. Spending more and more time with him, I realized that he made me happy, and I brought the walls down. I am so used to his company that now when he's gone, I feel so empty."

Malon nods empathetically. "Looks like we have the same problem," She orders us another round and we continue to swap stories about our heroes, neither of us paying any attention to the world around us. It wasn't until we noticed that the piano had long stopped playing and that many of the patrons had left, drowsy from the day and the alcohol. Paying off our tab, we exited the bar and began to slowly walk towards the main plaza where we would say our goodbyes.

Stopping at the fountain, Malon hesitates. She had clearly begun to cry again and I gave her a close hug to try and soothe her. The amount of alcohol she had consumed on top of the exhausting day must have made her into a bit of a wreck. As she sobs into my shoulder, I glance at the fountain, remembering what had transpired there only hours ago. He asked me to meet him here to say goodbye before he left. His worried expression as he stood up from the fountain, the warmth of his embrace and the coldness that it left behind. It was only for a few months, he had said. Some family friends in Termina were moving and he had volunteered to assist with the construction of the new home for the young girl and her family. He owed it to them. His chivalry and genuine compassion for people has always been one of his greatest qualities. I feel selfish, wanting him to spend this time with me when he is out there helping people in need. I turn my attention back to Malon as she has quieted down.

"I'm so sorry. It's just…this is where we said goodbye earlier this evening. I would have spent more time with him but I had to finish making a delivery and I ran into him here while he was packing up."

A small idea starts growing in my mind as to the identity of her crush, but I shake it off. The main plaza is always packed with travelers starting up an adventure. It could have been anyone. It's just a mere coincidence.

"He's gone off to help some friends with their house. He's always been so nice. He promised that we would spend all the time that I wanted together when he got back. I...I just wish that instead of running off to help some other girl that he would stay with me." Her body begins to shake as she starts sobbing again, sitting on the edge of the fountain, rocking. I hesitate. She's talking about Ralf! She ran into him while he was waiting here for me. I sigh and sit beside her. I'm far from jealous, as I know that Ralf would never intentionally lead any girl on. He's never told me, but I've often wondered whether he shared these feelings with me. There have been many times where we've stumbled into each other's arms, blushing furiously, and any mention of possible suitors has always shut him like a clam, refusing to discuss the subject further.

"He…he once said, that he loved me. I mean, it was in his sleep, and he didn't say my name or anything, but we had just spent the past two days together so I could only assume he was talking about me…" She blows her nose again. "Oh listen to me, droning on and on. I've probably talked your ear off the whole night and now I'm keeping you up. Thank you so much for keeping me company." She gets up and pulls me into another tight hug before making her way towards the outer gate. "We'll have to do this again sometime!"

I merely just stand there in disbelief as she walks away. Surely, this could not be true. I know that there are many women out there with whom they have given their hearts to Ralf. As for him, he has never shown interest in courting any girl…well, that I have noticed. He's not one to discuss marriage often. He merely says that all he wants is to make the girl happy and to honour his family, hopefully taking over for his father's place in the High Council. Never any names, just a lofty, romantic notion of what could be. I wipe the tears that are starting to form as I hastily make my way up the path towards the castle and into my room. Not bothering to change, I burrow under my covers, and cry myself to sleep.

The morning came without its usual warmth as I tried to get ready for the day with last night's events still playing in my mind. Malon's words haunted me with doubt as I made my way down to the main hall. The day was a blur, sitting beside my father during his public audience with the country folk. No one seemed to notice my lack of awareness. It was like any day to them. I would normally consider myself one of the lucky ones. I am very well off and have a bright future ahead of me. Some of the people that come to us for aid can barely provide for themselves or their families. A wave of guilt washes over me as I realize how petty I am being. Ralf is out there helping the people while I stand here in my own cloud of depression. I should be like him and try and be helping the people. I should not let my love for one man shut out any love that I have for my people.

The day goes by longer than I had originally thought and my resolve to change began to fade. As soon as the hall doors thudded closed, I ran from the room, looking for solace somewhere quiet. It wasn't until I found myself walking into Telma's bar again did I realize how upset I truly was. Picking an isolated stool, I asked which cider was on special that evening. Applejack. That was always the cider Ralf picked out whenever we went out on a day excursion, claiming that the tart aftertaste cooled him off from the day's heat. Ralf was always like that; so simple and sweet. He always picked the perfect accompaniment to our adventures. He would make a great King.

Opting for a simple glass of red wine instead, I morosely sipped my drink, trying desperately to rid myself of this dread. The shame had returned. Telma, noticing my state, pulls up a stool beside me with a knowing look.

"Alright sweetie, what's his name? Spill." I glance at her, and then go back to gazing into the bottom of my drink, shaking my head. "Oh come on dear. I've been operating this business for quite some time now, and I've seen this many times. Why, your friend that you were in here last night was in quite the exact state that you're in now! And I'll bet that having you to talk to last night helped her out." Still, I sat in silence. "Alright then, I'll just assume that I'm right and give you some advice. There are many men out there in the world. Some are good, some bad, but there is always the one who captures your heart and steals it away. Now, I'm not sure if there is a race or something going on that has all of the young men in Hyrule gone off someplace, but there apparently have been a lot of admirers left behind. I've had more than a few girls come in with the same problem as you and Malon: lovesick and broken-hearted. If he's worth all of this misery and glum, then the next time you see him, let him know! Far too many girls wait for the day where he will give his heart in return, never knowing whether he truly feels the same way or not. They spend forever waiting, and there's only a select few lucky ones where their feelings are admittedly returned. The rest waste their lives waiting and wishing." She leaves to fill my glass again not because it necessarily needed to be topped off. She wanted her words to sink in.

As I glance around the room, I spy a few other girls looking rather cheerless and it makes me wonder. Is it ludicrous of me to think that somehow Ralf's departure somehow affected more girls than I realized? An idea that I didn't want to ponder on. Picking up my refilled glass, I walked over to a table beside the piano. The pianist was playing a softer melody tonight. It seems like everyone is aware of the misery that permeates the air in the bar. As I take my seat, the pianist glances at me, gives me a small smile, and then turns his attention back to the ivories, his golden hair tousled under a faded green cap. I just recline in my seat, and close my eyes, letting his music wash over me. The soothing melody seems to subdue the other girls as they turn their heads over in interest, curious as to who is playing this 'magical medley'. Some of them make their way over to sit closer, whispering and giggling. He pays them no mind, instead, focusing on the song. He softly begins to sing along. I smile at his choice. The song was first written in the 2nd Century, after the Thirty Years War, in honour of the warrior King Thedelaus. The pianist's soft tenor voice begins to make me drowsy and so I shake my head and casually glance around the bar. His music has put a spell on all of the patrons. Everyone stopped their conversations to turn their attention to the song. Some of the guards mouth the words as an air of nostalgia fills the bar. A harrowing story of honour, loyalty, sacrifice and triumph, the song details how the betrayal of King Thedelaus' brother caused the war to reach a pinnacle moment. In order to save his kingdom, King Thedelaus had to sacrifice himself to take down his brother, and his wife, Queen Zelda I, ruled in his stead. She is my namesake. My father lost my mother to sickness not long after I was born. I guess that he hoped that through my mother's sacrifice to save me, I would become as great of a ruler as Zelda I.

The song finishes, ending the spell that he had cast over everyone, and the usual clamor fills the bar again as people applaud the pianist and then go back to their conversations. He stands up, stretches, and gives me a wink with his azure eyes before he walks over to the bar to talk to Telma. He is soon followed by a gaggle of tipsy admirers, fawning over him. This was my cue to exit. As I make my way through the crowd to reach Telma to pay for my drink, the pianist says something to Telma, who glances at me, and then he walks back to his piano and starts up again with a more upbeat, honky-tonk tune. His followers all take their seats around the piano, bouncing along to the music. I subtly roll my eyes and finally reach Telma.

"Thank you for the advice Telma. It really helped." I said as I pass her some rupees. She shakes her head, smiling.

"Oh, anytime honey. Whenever you need an ear, come on down. I don't think you have many people up the hill, do you?" A weak smile passes my face as I nod. Her motherly kindness is something that I'm not used to. "As for this," she gestures to the rupees that I had placed on the counter, "you can thank the gentleman over there." She nods over to the pianist, who was currently singing along with his fans.

My brow furrows in slight frustration. While I appreciate the gesture, it was hardly appropriate, and from his disheveled appearance, he doesn't appear to have the money to spare paying for strangers' drinks. Telma seems amused at my reaction, chuckling to herself as she goes back to washing some leftover tankards. Sighing, I lean against the bar, waiting for him to finish his song. With a flourish he stops for the night, much to the dismay of his fans. They thank him, and some leave tips on the top of the piano. One girl whispers something in his ear that makes his eyes twinkle and he winks. She giggles and quickly makes her escape to her friends, embarrassed at her daringness. People slowly dissipate until there's only a few, lingering patrons left. I make my way over to the piano again, determined to set him right. He chuckles to himself, stretches again and turns to me coyly. His faded brown suspenders stand out against his cotton tunic, his cap resting on top of the piano.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure to, Your Majesty?" His eyes shining as he tucks the piano stool under the nearby table. "I am surprised. I did not peg you as the groupie type, but I am honoured either way."

A small frown tugs at the corner of my mouth. His cockiness and self-assuredness isn't helping the situation. "I'm merely returning what is yours, maestro. While I appreciate your charity, it wasn't necessary." I hold out the rupees.

He laughs, and leans against the piano, waving his hand. "Why, Majesty, while I know that you hardly have to worry about covering charges for anything, I merely was trying to give you something every woman needs every once and awhile: a little male attention." He winks as he absentmindedly ruffles his hair with his hand.

A small blush appears as I cross my arms. "It is hardly appropriate, and I would prefer if you would take this back. I'm not one of those shameless girls who throws herself at strange men that buy her drinks." I drop the rupees on the piano alongside the pool of tips and notes left behind by the other girls. "Now, you can take them or leave them. Consider it a tip for your performance this evening."

His cocky smile appears again as he glances at the rupees, and then back at me. "Oh, well, if you don't mind me asking then, Majesty, if you aren't one of those girls, what kind of girl are you?"  
>Scowling, I turn and walk out, briefly saying goodnight to Telma before heading out into the street. The impudence! Rude beyond belief…I shake my head as I head back up to the castle. I hardly have the energy to be worrying about Ralf, never mind strange men that I meet in bars.<p>

*~ There's chapter one! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Please feel free to review. I always love to hear people's opinions! ~*


	2. Rather Piggish

*~ Hello again! I'm glad to report that this may turn into a full-fledged fanfic! Huzzah!

Shout out to Amy for reviewing! Thanks and I'm glad that you like it so far ~*

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own any Nintendo characters mentioned in this story. They rightfully belong to Nintendo.

I hurry along the East Corridor, hoping not to run into anyone as I make my way towards my chambers. Curfew was something that I will never adjust to. I would like to think that at my age, I am capable of making as simple of a decision on my own as to what time I retire. I have proven on many occasions that I am responsible; however, no amount of coaxing will change my father's mind. As for the High Council, well, they already have less than favourable feelings about my behavior. If they found out where I've been all this time, more the reason to marry me off to some duke or what-not and seize control of my life through him. While I care dearly for my father, his age has made him somewhat more susceptible to others' opinions of things; namely, me. Ever since my mother passed away, he has lost his ability to think for himself. He's simply a mere puppet on strings at the mercy of his council. Over the years, new laws and amendments have slowly drained my father's authority over the High Council. Now, they merely need his signature and to win a vote by half to create new legislature. The veto power has long since been abolished, under the pretense that it was tyranny. I shake my head as I make my way up the stairwell. No, things will change once I am Queen. I shall be able to do as I please, within reason, and not have to answer to a bunch of stuffy-shirt nobles on a power trip.

The door above me groans, followed by the muffled sound of boots down the stairs. I glance around, panicked, looking for a place to hide. A small pool of light appears on the stairs above me. Looking up, I curse inwardly. Out of all of the people to run into this late at night, Sir Eldon Ilgenar, Marquis of Kakariko, is the worst. He has, on many of occasions, outwardly expressed his disappointment and disgust with my behavior. He feels that I am too headstrong and willful for a woman. I am merely here to provide heirs to the bloodline and then to be locked away in some faraway tower for the rest of my life. Ignorant pig.

"Why, Milady, I must admit it is a surprise to see you in the halls at this late of an hour. Is something amiss? Did you lose your chambermaids or something?" He sneers, looking down his bulbous nose. He looks rather piggish. A few stray, graying hairs are combed over his round head. Dark little eyes are hidden beneath bulges of fat around his face and his large nose. He is constantly sweating and so he chooses to wear darker shades, yet the stench still hovers around him. The candlelight bounces along his face as his cheeks jiggle in his permanent, aristocratic smile. I resist the urge to wrinkle my nose as I look up at him.

"I was simply retiring after a small stroll through the gardens. The rose bushes are doing splendidly with all of this good weather that we have been blessed to receive. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to continue to my chambers. I am feeling rather tired."

His smile extends, giving him the appearance of a greedy cat who is about to pounce on unsuspecting prey. He takes a step towards me, his breath reeking of garlic and pickled beets. "Why, that is odd that you should mention the roses. I was in the garden earlier and noticed that they have been removed. I'm not sure if you have heard, but the High Council has drafted an agreement with His Royal Highness to extend the East Hall. It gets far too humid during audiences and we feared for his health. As well, it rids us of another pesky gardener. They've become more demanding and that simply won't do."

Caught by surprise, I take a step back. Father had those bushes commissioned for Mother's birthday before I was born. They used to take strolls through the garden and then sit on the bench by the bushes. It was their private escape from it all. When Mother passed away, he hired a gardener to specifically maintain the bushes and to make a bouquet for her grave every month. How could he have agreed to this?

Lifting a pudgy hand, Eldon strokes my face. "There, there, child. Think of you father and his health! We are merely trying to ensure that he stays in good spirits. We must all make sacrifices for our liege. Do not trouble yourself with something as trivial as a rose bush. If it matters so much, we can always send for roses for you. A beautiful lady such as yourself should be appreciated with such tokens. Perhaps we can contact some of your suitors to come and visit. Yes! We could hold a hunt to honour the good weather we have received. You must be longing for such company… There are some things that I can procure for you, if you so desire." There was something in his eyes that made me nauseous.

I swat his hand from my face and cross my arms. "Marquis, I am hardly _longing _for anyone's company of that nature_, _and I would appreciate that you keep my private business out of your concern. I will replant those bushes myself and rehire the gardener that you supposedly fired on wrongful grounds. You forget the symbolic importance it had for my family. Now excuse me, I am going to bed." I try to squeeze past him, but his chubby hand grabs my shoulder and pushes me into the wall. Winded, I glare at him, openly showing my anger. Screw having manners.

"You would do well to watch yourself when in gracious company Zelda. Don't do something that you will regret." He sputters, his face is turning into shades of plum.

My eyes flash. "Is that an open threat, Eldon?"

He immediately releases me and takes a step down the stair. He acts as if his outburst never happened as he flashes pearly teeth at me. "My dear, it was nothing but a suggestion. Why, if I were to have a sudden whim, I could easily have you locked away with so much red tape and stories that no one would come looking for you." He straightens his suit jacket and continues making his way down the stairs. "Good evening, Your Highness. May you sleep well!"

I dare not move until I hear the far door thud behind him. Wiping away tears of anger, I run to the safety of my bedroom. The nausea hadn't yet passed as I lock the door behind me. I shudder and walk over to my vanity. It was an old piece of furniture, dating back to the 7th Century, and yet it was still in pristine condition. Stained a dark cherry, it was made from oak and had a simple shape. It didn't have all of the fancy jeweled knobs or golden trims that could be found on much of the furniture within the castle. It served it's purposed and I preferred its simplicity. Placing my jewelry away in their respective drawers, I take out my brush and wander over to my balcony, facing the South.

Absentmindedly brushing my hair, I try and glance down at the market. Only a few lights were still lit, twinkling in the darkness, like small stars that have fallen from the sky. I wish that I could see the stars from here. They must be beautiful at night, glimmering, lighting the way across the fields. I wonder if Ralf is looking into those same stars, thinking of me. Such a distance is now between us, and yet, he can still see these same stars as me.

Forgetting all about the altercation in the stairwell, I head back into my room and climb under my covers. Crushing my pillow against my chest, I fall asleep, dreaming of Ralf and his return home.

The sound of a fist banging on my door woke me with a start. Glancing outside, the sun had barely risen. I dash across the room to grab my robe and neatly tie it around my waist.

"Who is it?" Looking in the mirror, I try and brush through my hair that has frayed and bunched up on the left side.

"Zelda, it's me. Are you decent?" It's my father. He tries to open the door, but it is still locked from last night. "I would like to speak with you. Could you please open the door?"

I rush over and unlock it. Opening the door, I step to the side. My father walks in, dressed impeccably, as usual. His snowy hair combed neatly beneath his crown. He takes a seat, looking me up and down.

"Did I wake you?"

Wrapping my robe tighter, I close the door and sit beside him. "Don't worry about it. What is it that you would like to discuss?" I was curious. He never makes his visits with me this early. Normally he would be in meetings until luncheon. Then, for the afternoon, he grants audiences. It isn't until after dinner when he usually has the time to see me.

He looks at me with a small frown on his face. I can already tell that it's another one of his lectures. What a great way to start the day.

"Zelda, I am concerned about your behavior recently. It isn't that befitting of an heir to the throne and I very disappointed in you. I was pulled aside by a close advisor this morning before our council meeting and he shared his concerns. From what he has told me, you have spent the last two nights at some establishment down in the market until the wee hours of the morning unaccompanied. You're a Princess for goodness sake! And princesses do not socialize in seedy bars with common folk."

"But Father, how can you be so quick to judge? Why does it matter that I was at a bar? I acted rationally and appropriately. The way I see it is that I am supporting local businesses. Someone has to with all of the new taxes and restrictions that have been passed as of late. I was never in any danger, and it's not a _seedy bar_. Telma runs a fine establishment. Whoever told you that must think too highly of himself." I replied crossly, knowing exactly who told him all of this.

"It doesn't matter who told me! What matters is that you could have been kidnapped, drugged, raped, or killed! Sir Eldon agrees with me. This is why the curfew was created in the first place!"

I throw my arms up. "Hardly! Not once has there been an incident there. Maybe you should go and see for yourself before taking the word of some idiot like the Marquis."

"Don't you go and insult my advisors. I am very thankful that he told me. I know that the information I get from him is accurate. In comparison, you never tell me anything!"

"You never want to hear it! Or did the Marquis also tell you about the rose bushes being removed? Mother's roses? How could you?"

There's a tense silence. I can tell that he's struggling with being an authoritative disciplinarian and a concerned father. He isn't sure how to handle these kinds of situations. He would often say that Mother would have known the precise way of communicating between us and that it really took a mother's touch to raise a daughter.

He sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Zelda, the last thing I want to do is to fight with you. You are just as stubborn as your Mother was," he pauses, fighting back the pain of the memories. "I just worry about your safety. Your curfew was created to protect you. Being accompanied by at least one escort is to protect you. All I want is for you to be safe and sound. As for the roses…" He stops, looking away from me. "Change is needed." He ends the discussion, and not wanting to cause him anymore grief, I concede.

I sit on the floor beside his chair, my head resting on his knee, just like I used to when I was a child. "I know…It's just that I am nineteen years old, almost twenty. I don't think I need to be babysat by the High Council. There are more important things to be focusing on than my nighttime activities."

He pats my head affectionately. "Nothing is more important to me than you, Zelda. You're all that I have left. I couldn't bear to lose you too." He gets up, clearing his throat. He always finds these moments too painful. The intimate family warmth is gone, replaced by the stiff codes of formality. "I still expect that you stay with your escorts, if you so choose to return to this," he struggles to find the right word, "this…place. I will not have you running amuck around all of Hyrule unsupervised." He leaves, closing the door behind him.

Having a row with my father is more commonplace than either of us would like to admit. He gets dramatic and I am too stubborn to listen. There have been times where we haven't spoken to each other for days, beyond the normal courtesies. One time in particular, he had found out that I was helping a family, who had hit a rough patch, by giving them some of my old jewelry to sell. He was furious, claiming that they could have been bandits with a clever scheme. I retorted that I wasn't a dolt and that I was doing my civic duty by helping them. It didn't help when I brought Mother into the argument. He always goes silent and this time he refused to see me for a week. I should know better. I know what kind of grief it puts him through to remember what was and imagine what could have been.

I walk over to my wardrobe and begin to rifle through my dresses. Well, if it's our reputation that's got bees in their bonnets, then I guess I will have to do something about that. Unsatisfied with my selection, I ring for a page boy. Normally, I prefer to do this sort of thing incognito; however, I am going to need some opinions in order to really nail things down. The page boy appears, and I send him off to fetch Malon. Something as innocent as spending some quality time with a gal pal would hardly catch the eye of those suspicious nobles. What I am about to do requires utmost secrecy.

*~ And that's where we cut it off for now! Hmmm…I wonder what's going to happen. Looks like Zelda's stubbornness is getting her into trouble, but where else is it going to go? ~*


End file.
